


The son of flowers

by nightlypeachesss (orphan_account)



Category: other bands mentioned - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Greek god au, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Lace Kink, M/M, Magic, Namjin are parents, Pastel!Jungkook, Plants, Self-Harm, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, but some good, florist!jungkook, shit ton of them, to be added on, vminhope are setting terrible examples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightlypeachesss
Summary: Myths and Folklores would always talk about how one is born with pink eyes, they are connected to the goddess Persephone, by blood and by the heart. Plants pour from their blood and wherever they walk and touch, flowers and plants bloom.And pink is the color of Jungkook's irises





	1. Orchids

Soft wails echo through the mostly dark room, small sniffles coming from the parents of the newborn. It was all so overwhelming. Another son has joined the Jeon family. But he seemed different. His skin was tan like caramel and a head of pitch black hair. A flourish of flowers and plants started growing around the doctors and family. The cries have dialed down and the newborn's eyes slowly open, the family and doctors watching intensely.

 

Pastel pink irises. 

 

>><<

"Ai! Jungkook-ah! Please be careful!" Junghyun chased after his very hyper younger brother, a flower crown in one hand and the other trying to reach out to Jungkook. The maknae just laughed and hid behind a tree, his lace gloved hand holding onto one of the branches. His pink irises glowed intently as he watched his beloved hyung pause and look around confused. Jungkook suddenly screech as he felt two strong arms lift him into a embrace. "Yah, don't scare me like that. I thought you scratched yourself again," Junghyun scold again, placing the colorful flower crown onto the five-year-old's head. 

 

"Sorry hyung! Kookie likes wunning!" Their parent's watch from their patio bench, sharing a cup of tea. Everyone pauses as they hear knocking at the door.

 

"Junghyun, Jungkook upstairs now! Make sure he gets his contacts in okay?" Mr. Jeon quickly yelled, his wife running to inspect the unexpected visitor. The siblings nodded and ran up the stairs, Junghyun gripping onto Jungkook's hand tightly. Small whimpers come from Jungkook as they hide in the bathroom, both putting in their colored contacts. Jungkook's eyes change from pretty pink to brown, and Junghyun's red to brown as well. He made sure to slide on his own pair of white silk gloves, fixing the younger's white lace ones. They can't be seen growing random flowers and putting any living thing to sleep the moment they touch it. 

 

"Jungkook-ah, its gonna be okay, calm down. Please stop crying baby," Junghyun tried to stop the whimpers coming from the very scared toddler. They hid in the secret crawl space behind their shared room's bookshelf. They listen in to the conversation between their parents and what seems like a police man.

 

"Sir, we swear we don't have any children with powers of a higher power. We don't have any children at all. Yes, you can do a search," Junghyun and Jungkook held their breaths, fear coursing through their veins. This was the third time this week the police force had search the family's house. Stomping came into the room, the people seeming to check if there were any sign of living in the room. "This was my sister's house, she had two sons. We didn't want to get rid of the room if they ever decide visit, sir," 

 

"Why does it heavily smell like flowers in here? I don't see any plants in here?" Jungkook bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. Junghyun can't see him like this anymore. It hurts him so much knowing his closest family member is hurting. He pulled off his glove and kissed Jungkook's temple.

 

"What dream do you want Kookie? Please choose quickly," He whispered into Jungkook's ear, hand about to caress his cheek. 

 

"Flowers and bunnies," 

 

"And your dream is granted," and with a quick kiss on the younger's hairline and a stroke of his cheek, Jungkook slowly fell limp onto Junghyun's shoulder, breath and pulse slowing. He was in deep sleep. And Junghyun is gonna make sure he has the happiest dream he can muster into his mind so he can't experience this. He deserves the world and shouldn't be put through this. 

 

The smell of orchids fill Junghyun's nose as he heard the police rustling around in the room. 

 

Jungkook's happy. 


	2. Succulents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook really needs to stop hurting himself on accident.

"Ow! Fuck!" Jungkook screamed as he accidentally cut himself with a knife. Don't trust a sixth grader with chopping his own snacks for school.

 

"Language you big baby!" Junghyun replied back before hobbling over to the smaller, gently holding his sliced finger, smiling as a fresh succulent starts growing. The blood was stopped by the bright green plant, Jungkook slightly biting his lip to stop the small smile.

 

He hated getting hurt, cause well, it hurt. But a little new plant would always grow when blood was shed. He remembered the first time it happened when he was around five. Jungkook had been riding his bike around the neighborhood with his brother when a squirrel caught his attention. He flipped over and scrapped his knee. He sat on the pavement whimpering until he noticed a little cherry blossom growing from his wound. Junghyun had run up to him, worry circling his entire body. He quickly smiled at the new plant growing from the younger. Before anything was said the cherry blossom formed a shiny, red cherry. Jungkook slowly and carefully picked it off along with the flower. It didn't hurt, almost a tug more than anything. They both quickly road home after slapping a bandaid on the skid, a smile on their faces.

 

The two children ran up to their parents and begged them to plant the cherry seed. Even though their parents were very, very confused, they complied anyway. They gave the two shovels and different gloves so they wouldn't ruin their favorite ones. They planted the small seed in their backyard, having to pause every minute to pose for their mother to take pictures. 

 

They would watch it everyday, hoping it would grow faster. And they definitely found a way to make it grow. At exactly noon every single day, Jungkook would put on his lucky flower crown and lightly touch the soil or whatever that had already grown. It would speed up the growing process. By the time jungkook had turn seven, the tree had grown to almost full height. Every spring it would blossom, the pink flowers matching Jungkook's eyes. They would always harvest the cherries after, Junghyun and their dad making their signature cherry cheesecake. 

 

Jungkook looked out his window, the tree still standing tall and proud. He grinned, his little overbite and bunny teeth showing through his pink lips. 

 

"That's like the eighth succulent in a row. Your body finally moved on from the cherry blossoms and daises. Wanna pluck it or should I?" Junghyun chuckled and looked towards their sunroom, shelves, tables, desk, everything was covered with various plants, vines and flowers. It was beautiful and it's Jungkook's favorite room in the whole house. Jungkook slowly plucked it from his cut, letting his brother wrap a bandaid around it. They quickly found a unused shot glass and filled it with soil. They planted it and added a couple of drips of water. They placed it in the sunroom, saying good morning to every plant. 

 

"Junghyunie, Jungkookie! Grab your things, gotta drop you  off for school!" Their dad called from the garage, his head peaking in the make sure they had gloves on and their contacts in. Jungkook quickly peeled off his barefoot sandals, which surprisingly stops his body from creating anymore plants. Junghyun pops a mint in his mouth, handing Jungkook a lollipop before heading out the door with his good ole pure white converse, which he manage to keep every speck dirt away from it. Jungkook slid on his baby blue ones, fixing his school blazer and grinning at his mom around the lollipop.

 

"Bye mom!" The brothers yelled in unison, before climbing into the car, Junghyun naturally getting shotgun. Their dad ruffled their hair, his other hand turning the radio on. 

 

"Repeat it boys,"

 

"I am not Jeon Jungkook outside of home. I am Byun Sooyoung from Daegu and my parents are in the states studying together. I am a normal boy with normal brown eyes and I don't grow plants everywhere I touch," Jungkook recited by memory. He can never tell anyone his real name. Unless he wants be sent to the nearest containment asylum where apparent "wonderers" go.

 

Wonderers are people who hale from greek gods and goddesses. Like Jungkook and Junghyun. They would be forced to pop pills that would slowly degrade them of their special powers. And everyone who is a wonderer, is sure as hell doesn't want that.

 

"Your turn Junghyun,"

 

"I am not Jeon Junghyun outside of home. I am Byun Hyungsoo from Daegu and my parents are in the states studying together. I am a normal boy with normal brown eyes and don't make every living thing fall asleep with my touch,"

 

"Good, now be good in school okay? Make sure Jungkook doesn't hurt himself," He gave them both a kiss on the cheek before letting them out of the car, waving gently as they walked onto campus. Jungkook scooted closer to Junghyun, still not used to this school thing. He clenched onto his white backpack, succulents adorning the material. Junghyun only smiled and wrapped a arm around his shoulder.

 

"I heard the six and seventh graders are making fun of you. Minseok hyung told me. Wanna stay in the eighth grade are with me? I can walk you to class if you want," Jungkook nodded, following his brother to his usual spot by the huge stairs. There was his brother's friends, all of them dancing to some random song. He felt the stares of his peers burn into his back, his white lace gloved hands coming to play at his blazer. Jungkook can hear every single comment. 

 

"Fucking fairy nerd, obsessed with plants and shit"

 

"A guy shouldn't wear lace gloves, fucking girl"

 

"I heard he's a wonderer with purple eyes or some bullshit"

 

His thoughts were cut off as he was pulled into an embrace. Jungkook suddenly went limp in the arms, hands wrapping around the his mid-section. "Jiminie hyung," The elder smiled and ruffled his hair, Junghyun smiling in the background.

 

"Hi Kook- I mean Youngie~" Jimin had quickly cut himself off, remembering not to call him by his real name.

 

Jimin was a wonderer as well. Son of love and beauty. He had the prettiest purple eyes he has ever seen. But Junghyun's entire group of friends are wonderers. But they don't hide their names. They were born in the states so they aren't on Korea's watch list. 

 

Jungkook smiled and hugged him, lacy gloves tickling his skin. Jimin's gloves were baby blue silk, if he doesn't wear them and along with his contacts, than all hell breaks loose. The moment someone (Who isn't a wonderer) looks into his eyes, they become completely infatuated with Jimin or whoever they look at next. And whatever he touches grows roses. It's beautiful and whenever he would come over to the Jeon's, he would bring a bouquet of roses. 

 

"Kook, I gotta get to this class actually, let Jiminie hyung walk you okay?" Jungkook shyly nodded and latched onto the eighth grader, nuzzling his face into his neck. He felt Junghyun kiss his temple before handing him off to Jimin. Jimin just ruffled his hair and walked him to class. Whispers would bounce off the hall's walls. Talking about how hot Jimin is but why he was walking the loser. The plant kid. The lace lover. The fairy. But JImin made sure Jungkook didn't get hurt. They finally walked up to the class door, still having about two minutes till the tardy bell rings. 

 

"Bye Sooyoungie~ Be careful alright? Go to the oak tree out back at lunch. The contacts will be waiting," Jungkook waved bye, snorting at the friend group's squad name. He gave Jimin one last hug before watching him speed into the class right across from him. 

 

Jungkook quietly walked in, bowing to the teacher to show respect. He slid into the seat three rows from the front and had the best view from the window. He heard the whispers of other students as he pulled out his plant book. He needs to learn more about the plants he can grow. Also sliding his phone in to read about mythology and folklores. He's gotta learn about the goddess he hailed from as well. The raven heard the bell ring and the teacher start talking about volume or some shit he learned back when he was stilled home schooled. Ugh, he doesn't want to be at this shitty school, with shitty education systems, and shitty students. So he just goes back to reading. And that's what Jungkook does for the rest of his classes till lunch.

 

>><<

 

"Ow! Fucking hell!" Jungkook felt his body slam into the locker hard. The raddle of the metal seem to echo through the empty hall. Why the fuck are seventh graders the size of fucking palm trees. His eyes grew wide as he felt blood dribble down his back. Blood shed. Blood fucking shed. He could already feel the huge ass succulent growing, and he can't be seen like this. His peers only laughed and shoved him into the lockers again, Jungkook almost crying as he heard the plant get crushed, petals falling down his shirt. 

 

"What in the living fuck do you think you're doing?" 'Hoseok' Jungkook thinks to himself. He hails from Apollo and has golden irises. He can burn you with just a simple tap if you anger him enough. And Jungkook swears he can see the gold drip through the brown contacts. Hoseok is known around school. Aka Super happy smart student who loves poetry but becomes Satan himself when he gets mad. The seventh graders practically shit themselves as they sprinted off somewhere down the hall. Jungkook had already passed out, his grey blazer becoming blood red. Hoseok scooped him up in his arms and ran to their meeting place as fast as fucking possible. 

 

"Jun- Sooyoung! oh my god!" Was the first thing out of Junghyun's mouth as he saw Hoseok lay his very much bleeding brother on the ground. Jimin had already been sitting down, so he took the youngest's head to rest it on his lap. Junghyun ripped off the blazer, making sure his friends covered the scene just incase another student walks by. Jungkook is basically writhing in pain. Whimpers left his mouth as he gripped onto Jimin's hand tight. Junghyun knows exactly what's happening right now.

 

Whenever blood is shed and Jungkook grows a new plant, it has to be taken care of immediately. It can't be crushed, picked incorrectly or anything that would kill the flower. But if it does wind up dead or very, very much hurt, Jungkook can feel every sing vein in him pump blood. Muscles contract and everything burns. If the succulent was any bigger and got crushed, he could die of pain. 

 

Junghyun sucked in a breath, eyes going glassy at the succulent on Jungkook's gash. It had been crushed, petals breaking and stained red. "Hold Jungkook down. He's been through this before but it really really hurts. Especially with a flower this big," Jimin kissed Jungkook's hairline, the latter completely sobbing. He had noticed Hoseok run to the nurse's office to grab a first aid kit. Minseok and Jackson held Jungkook's sweaty palms and Junghyun twisted out the broken succulent. A very noticeable shudder ran through Jungkook's body, quickly sitting up and taking to succulent into his hands, not caring that the would started gushing blood again. His sobs became louder as he hugged the plant close to his chest. 

 

"I-I can't s-save him h-hyung," His eyes were fogged over, tears still spilling from them. The plant withered in his hand, all moisture flowing out of it. Junghyun held onto Jungkook's shoulder, trying not to cry. 

 

"What dream do you want Jungkook?" 

 

"S-Succulent farm, anywhere, j-just, j-just not here,"

 

"Your dream is granted," He slid off his glove and wiped the tear streak away. He watched Jungkook go limp once again against Hoseok's shoulder. 

 

All they can smell in peppers. Jungkook is very very mad. But he can manage.


End file.
